


The Scarlet Speedster

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: Olivarry Week 2016 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day Five, M/M, Season 2 AU, Sort of Dark Barry?, Tumblr: olivarryweek, he's more like the Catwoman to Oliver's Batman, not really - Freeform, thief!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivarry Week: Day Five-Villains AU</p><p>You wanna play Catwoman, I'll be your Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarlet Speedster

            Oliver couldn’t really remember much about the first time he met the Scarlet Speedster, only that Cyrus Gold a.k.a Solomon Grundy had beat the living shit out of him, and that somehow during the fight, he’d been injected with something. Then, there was a flash of yellow lightning and a red streak, and the next morning he woke up in the foundry, sore but alive.

            He hadn’t mentioned it to Felicity or Dig, thinking that the streak had been a hallucination or something, but soon, there were reports all over the city of a crimson streak cutting through the streets of Starling, robbing people blind before they had a chance to realize they were even being targeted. No one knew where it came from or who is was, only that it was faster than anything they’d ever seen, and that the SCPD was way out of their league.

            It was Felicity’s idea to set up a sting. Like they did with Dodger, Oliver would announce that he was auctioning off some of the most expensive antiquities he owned, drawing in a crowd of one-percenters to his mansion. Then, all he had to do was wait. The lights cut off halfway through the auction, and Oliver taking it as his cue to slip into the room he’d stashed his uniform and become the Hood.

            Which is how the Hood officially met the Scarlet Speedster.

            “So, I was right then.”

            He whipped around to see a man in a red leather jacket and skin tight leather pants leaning casually against the doorway he’d just slipped through, the Hood costume in his hands. An amused smirk was stretched across his face. “Oliver Queen is really the hooded vigilante.” Seeing that the thief had only grabbed his outfit and not his bow, he lunged for his weapon. By the time he notched an arrow and aimed it, however, the speedster had moved from his spot by the door to the wall behind him. “Too slow.”

            When Oliver spun to fire behind him, the speedster flashed forward, avoiding the arrow and tackling the vigilante to the ground. In the split second it’d taken Oliver to realize he was down, the thief pinned both arms over his head and twined their legs so Oliver couldn’t move them. The thief smirked down at him like the cat that caught the canary.

            “That’s better.” He grinned, leaning forward enough that they were sharing the same air. Their lips brushed together, and the speedster dragged his tongue lightly across the line of his lips. Oliver struggled slightly, testing how strong the speedster was, but hands tightened over his wrists in warning. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you. Not unless you want me to.”

            Oliver bared his teeth and growled. “Get. Off. Of. Me.”

            The speedster laughed. “But then you won’t know what I came here to tell you.”

            There was a thump outside of the door that drew the other man’s attention, and Oliver took his chance. He pushed up with his hips, knocking the speedster off balance enough to roll them over and pin him down. The thief let out a breathy laugh.

            “If you wanted to top, all you had to do was ask.”

            “Shut up.” Oliver growled. “You obviously knew this set-up was a trap, so why are you here?”

            The speedster sighed, throwing his head back against the floor in exasperation. “It’s all work and no play for you, isn’t it? Fine. I know about the Mirakuru.”

            Oliver’s breath caught in his throat. That wasn’t at all what he was expecting. “What do you know about Mirakuru?” He replied, his voice sounding a lot weaker than he intended.

            The Scarlet Speedster shrugged. “I know plenty. I’m really good at eavesdropping and getting around without people seeing me. I know it’s a drug developed by the Japanese or something. Causes super strength, super invincibility—with super bad side effects. I even have a lead on who’s running the whole thing.”

            Oliver looked over the thief, seeing a young man that looked no older than his early twenties, and noticed how heavy his expression had become. “Who?”

            The speedster bit his lip, taking on a nervous air. “Not…not here. These are bad people, and if they find out I know what I know…”

            Oliver swallowed hard. He was a thief, but Oliver couldn’t believe he was a bad person. There was gleam in his eyes, a light, that made Oliver want to trust him. So, he released his grip and rose to his feet, helping the Scarlet Speedster up as well. “Meet me at the foundry, since you clearly know where it is, tomorrow night at 11.”

            The Speedster nodded, before grabbing Oliver by his lapels and pulling him into a deep, heated kiss. When he pulled away, the speedster gave Oliver a cheeky grin and a wink. “See you then.”

            With a flash of lighting and a breeze, the Speedster was gone, and the lights flickered back on. Oliver had to adjust his pants somewhat before going back out to face his guests.

0000000

            Barry Allen looked back at the Queen Mansion with a sad smile. It was too bad—the Hood really was attractive.

            His phone buzzed and he pulled it out with a sigh.

 

            FRM: UNKNOWN

            Did he take the bait?

           

            He typed out his answer quickly.

           

            TO: UNKNOWN

            meeting him tmrrow in arrow cave. will keep you updated.

 

            FRM: UNKNOWN

            Good.

 

            A pit of guilt opened in Barry’s stomach, but he quickly pushed it away. Whatever happened to the Hood wasn’t his problem. He had a job to do, or he’d be the next Mirakuru experiment. Too bad Oliver Queen was such a sucker for a pretty face.


End file.
